In an aircraft gas turbine (jet) engine, air is drawn into the front of the engine, compressed by a shaft-mounted compressor, and mixed with fuel. The mixture is combusted, and the resulting hot combustion gas is passed through a turbine mounted on the same shaft. The turbine includes a rotating turbine disk with turbine blades supported on its periphery, and a stationary (that is, not rotating) gas turbine flowpath shroud that confines the combustion gas to flow through the annulus between the turbine disk and the shroud, and thence against the turbine blades. The constrained flow of hot combustion gas turns the turbine by contacting an airfoil portion of the turbine blade, which turns the shaft and provides power to the compressor. The rotating turbine blades and the gas turbine stationary flowpath shroud are heated to high temperatures by the hot combustion gas. To aid them in withstanding the high external temperatures, they are typically cooled by flows of compressed cool air that are conducted through their interiors and exit at cooling holes in their surfaces. The hot exhaust gases flow from the back of the engine, driving it and the aircraft forward.
During service, the turbine disk, the turbine blades, and the gas turbine stationary flowpath shroud are all corroded, eroded, and oxidized by the hot combustion gas, and material is also lost by rubbing. Some of the metal of the turbine blades and the gas turbine stationary flowpath shroud is burned away, reducing the dimensions of the components below that which is acceptable for economic operation of the gas turbine engine. Rotor excursions, due to causes such as power bursts or hard landings, produce rubs between the turbine blades and the shroud that dig into the shroud. Consequently, with increasing periods of service, the clearance gap between the turbine blades and the gas turbine stationary flowpath shroud is increased. Eventually, the efficiency of the gas turbine suffers because hot combustion gas leaks through the clearance gap between the tips of the turbine blades and the gas turbine stationary flowpath shroud and does not perform work to turn the turbine blades.
When the gas turbine engine is overhauled, it is conventional practice to restore the dimensions of the components to within their original manufactured tolerances, thereby regaining the efficiency of the gas turbine. In the case of the gas turbine stationary flowpath shroud, techniques are known to conduct this repair with thermally densified coatings, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,827, whose disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In this approach, a preform is prepared and bonded to the flowpath surface of the gas turbine stationary flowpath shroud, and the cooling holes are redrilled. This approach has been successful for restoring the dimensions of the gas turbine stationary flowpath shroud, and, in conjunction with techniques for restoring the turbine blades, for returning the gas turbine to its specification dimensions and thence to its original efficiencies.
However, in some instances of the use with thermally densified coatings, there has been observed insufficient dimensional stability of the thermally densified coatings during processing. There is a need for a repair procedure for the gas turbine stationary flowpath shrouds that is satisfactory in restoring its dimensions, while maintaining dimensional stability during processing. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.